Hermione's Personalities
by Pottersgurl07
Summary: Hermione has weird headaches and strange things are happening to her that she can't explain. Her other half starts having feelings for Draco! Yet there is people out there that can destroy their happiness altogether!
1. What the?

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

Chapter One: What The...?

Hermione woke up, yet again, with no recollection of what she had done the day before. She had been doing this a lot lately and had no idea why. She got headaches frequently and didn't remember things for hours at a time.

She was, once again, in her room, wearing a skimpy halter nightdress that she had never seen before.

She slowly got out of bed and looked around her room. It was a big mess with clothes thrown all over her pink carpet, shoes and panty hose all over her desk, and her queen sized bed, with red and blue sheets, had clothes all over it as well. Hermione remembered specifically cleaning up her room last week and had never woken up with it as big a mess as it was today.

All of a sudden, she heard her mother calling her down for breakfast.

"Okay, mom, I'll be down in a minute." She yelled down to her.

"Okay, honey, but hurry up. We're going to Diagon Alley later today to get your school supplies." Her mother yelled back to her.

Hermione yelled back a reply, then, walked over to her walk-in closet to pick out her clothes to wear for the day. However, she had never seen the clothes in her closet before. There were mini-skirts, halter tops, short dresses, etc. Nothing in this closet was stuff that she would wear. She had no idea where all of her clothes were or why they were gone.

'I don't remember buying anything like this.' She thought.

She looked around the closet to see if she could find the clothes that she usually wore and couldn't find them.

Hermione struggled to remember where she had gotton all of these things that were in her closet, now, and couldn't remember anything. Not knowing where her stuff was kind of freaked her out. She always had everything in a specific place so that she would always knew where to find her things.

She, finally, shrugged and picked out a pair of black leather pants and a pink tank top. When she put the tank top on, it showed her midrift and the pants were very uncomfortable and tight. However, the whole outfit showed off all of these beautiful curves that she never knew she had.

She went over to her mirror and looked herself over, gasping as she saw that her navel was pierced.

'Funny, I don't remember getting my navel pierced," She thought in bewilderment. 'When did that happen? I've never liked navel piercings before, or any kind of piercings for that matter. Why would I get one now if I've never liked them before?'

Was she changing herself without even knowing that she had changed? Did she just wake up and do things that she normally wouldn't do?

'Oh well,' She thought, 'I'll just have to solve all of this later.'

She ran down the stairs to see her parents eating breakfast. Her dad looked up, seeing her come in, and spit out what he had it his mouth all over the table.

"Hermione, darling, what in the world are you wearing?"

"I really don't know daddy I woke up and everything was weird. All my clothes were different and this was the only thing I could find that wasn't to skimpy."

Her dad just looked at her with a look that said 'And thats not skimpy?'

Nevertheless, her father got up just as Hermione was sitting down to eat her cereal and said that he was off to work.

"Honey, are you sure that you don't have anything else in your closet that will be more...appropriate?" Her mother asked pouring herself some more coffee.

"No, mom, there isn't. You can even go look in my closet and see. There is nothing in there that I can wear that is any better than what I've got on now."

"Alright, sweetie, hurry up and eat your breakfast. We are going to Diagon Alley when you're done."

"Okay, mom." Hermione said, speed-eating her cereal.

When Hermione was done with her breakfast, she and her mother left. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and went through the hidden passage in the brick wall to Diagon Alley.

Hermione, immediately, made a bee-line to the bookstore and proceeded to buy all the school books that were needed for her 6th year at Hogwarts, not to mention a few extras on sleepwalking.

She payed for her books and walked to the Qudditch shop where she knew Harry and Ron would be.

Hermione walked in and stopped to look around for the two boys. She hadn't talked to them since the end of term 5th year. Finally, she spotted Harry, and was just about to walk up to him, when someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around. She squealed in surprise.

When the person, finally, put her down, she turned around and saw Ron. She gave him a big hug. When she pulled away, she looked him up and down. She saw that he had grown taller and had shaggier hair, not to mention a great body to go with it. Hermione had developed a crush on Ron in 2nd year, but would never admit it to anyone.

"Hermione, I'm so happy to see you." Ron said with a goofy smile.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Ron." Replied Hermione with the same goofy smile.

Hermione turned around and saw Harry was coming towards her with a blank face. He still looked a little too thin with his messy black hair sticking out at odd angles. His emerald eyes showed no emotion whatsoever, he just looked empty.

Hermione wondered what Harry had been doing all summer. She hoped that he hadn't moped the whole time, because when Harry or Ron were in pain she was in pain as well.

Hermione plastered a fake grin on her face and gave Harry the biggest hug she could muster.

She whispered soothing words to him hoping that it would help a little bit with the pain that she knew he was feeling.

He pulled away and gave her a little smile that went away to quickly.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're a good friend and I really appreciate the comfort." Harry said with sincerity.

Both boys raised their eyebrows as they took in Hermione's new style of dress.

"Don't ask. Come on you guys, we need to get our robes fitted." Hermione said, while tugging on both of their arms to get them to come with her.

Hours later, after they had gotton all of their robes and school supplies, they headed for a little cafe where her mother was waiting for her.

She said goodbye to Harry and Ron and started on her way home with her mother.

The whole way home was mostly uneventful. Her mother didn't say anything so Hermione decided to think about the weird stuff that had been happening to her lately.

'Now, let me see, what is it that's is making all of these weird things happen to me?' Hermione thought. 'Is someone playing dirty tricks on me for a laugh? Is Voldemort after me? Is he doing all of this to scare me and lower my defenses? I know that Voldemort doesn't like me or my friends very well, right now, because of what happened at the ministry. But if all of these things are happening to me, then, wouldn't all of the same things be happening to Ron, Harry, Neville, and Luna?'

Hermione was going to find out once and for all what was happening to her no matter how long it took.

By the time Hermione and her mother got home from Diagon Alley, it was already dark outside. After coming in and taking all of her packages to her room, Hermione started packing for school, since she was leaving the very next day.

Hermione took all of her clothes and shoes that she had in her closet and put them all in her trunk. She had decided that, when she got back to school, she would transfigure each and every item into clothes that she would wear.

All of a sudden, she got this blinding headache.

She dropped the shoes she was holding and put her hands to her forehead, closing her eyes in pain.

It disappeared a minute later.

When she looked up she wasn't the same goody-goody Hermione anymore.

She smiled wickedly and looked down at her body, running her hands sensuously over her hips and stomach.

'Not bad,' She thought. 'But I can do better.'

TBC...


	2. Weird Stuff

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey ppl...I know on my first chapter I had some mistakes with grammer and all so I reposted it. I'm going to repost all of the chapters as my friend NefariousImp is Beta-ing them for me. This is my first story and I'm kinda excited about it. I'm up for suggestions on it and I hope you all like it. Anyways, here is the second chapter to Hermione's Personalities...

Chapter Two: Weird Stuff

Hermione woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache.

'What happened?' She thought, sitting up in bed.

She looked around her room and saw that there was light streaming through the window, so she assumed it was morning.

Hermione looked at her clock and sure enough it read six-thirty in the morning.

'Okay, Hermione, think, think, think, think...where was I last night? What was I doing? Okay I remember packing up my trunk and then I got a headache. Everything after that, until now, is a big blur.'

Hermione looked down at herself. What she had on was not what she had been wearing the day before. She was wearing an entirely different outfit that she had never seen before, yet again. It was a pink mini-skirt with glitter all over it and a white see through fish net long sleeved shirt with the words 'Bite Me' in pink on it.

'Why is this happening to me?' she thought.

Hermione got up out of bed and walked to the mirror, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes widened. She looked like a goddess with a messed up hair-do and slopy make-up.

Her hair was down straight to the middle of her back. It wasn't a big frizzy puffball anymore. It would look really good if she hadn't slept on it.

Her make-up looked like it was professionally done, but, now that she had rubbed her eyes and had slept on it, it was all over her face. She wished she knew what it had looked like before.

Hermione walked into her bathroom. Nothing in there was the same as she had left it either.

There was make-up all over the counter and a pair of pink stilettos next to the walk-in shower.

'I have never worn stilettos in my life!' She thought. 'Did my mom come in here and leave them just sitting there...or did I?'

She had no clue where all the make-up and the shoes had come from. She had packed everything into her trunk the night before. She knew that this stuff had to be new because she had never seen it before.

Hermione stripped down and stepped in the shower, turning on the cold water full blast.

Thirty minutes later, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and looked in the mirror long and hard.

About an hour later Hermione came out of her room with a pair of tight blue jeans on with a blue see through tank top with a blue bra.

Hermione went down stairs and started making breakfast for her mom and dad, since they weren't up yet.

She made pancakes for her dad and waffles for her mother.

Hermione decided that the only thing she could really think about eating was cereal.

By the time she was finished with her breakfast and had finished washing the dishes she had used, her mother and father came in looking very tired and worn out.

Her mom and dad looked at her as if they had no idea who she was. It frightened her that they were giving her these looks. She had never, in all her sixteen years, seen her parents look at her the way that they were looking at her now.

They sat down and started putting food on their plates, not even saying a word to Hermione.

"Your welcome." Hermione said sarcastically.

They didn't even look up, or reply with a thank you, or anything at all. They just sat there and ate like she wasn't even standing there.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked.

They just looked up and shook their heads and went back to eating their breakfast. They couldn't believe that their Hermione would say what she had said to them last night. They couldn't face the fact that she really thought they were bad parents and had never loved her.

Back in her room, Hermione was fuming.

Her parents had never been that way to her before and she wanted to know what she had done or what had happened to make them look at her the way that they were.

'_Awwww...Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, don't you get it? They don't want you in their lives anymore, because your not worth their time or effort!_'

'Where did that come from?' She thought. 'Do I actually believe what my head is telling me?'

The more Hermione thought about it, the more she realized that maybe it was true. Maybe they didn't want her anymore. Maybe, she wasn't worth their time.

'No! No! No! Hermione, don't think like that.' She told herself.

But, no matter how much she tried to deny it, the same thought kept coming back, again and again, and there was nothing she could do to get it to be quiet.

_'Hermione why do you think your parents did you that way? I mean, you never do anything wrong, but they still don't love you as much as they used to. It's because you're worthless. You're beneath them...just like you're beneath all the purebloods in that whole, stupid, school.' _Hermione put her head in her hands.

'No, its not true, my parents love me and they wouldn't do something like that to me for no reason.' said Hermione in a strained voice.

_'Face it, Hermione, you're nothing but a low-life being that no one cares about anymore.' _The voice taunted, once again.

'Please stop it!' She cried out desperatly to the voice. 'I don't want to hear another word about my parents not loving me, because they do and nothing will ever change that. I know it.'

Finally, the voice ceased and she took her hands away from her head.

Hermione looked at her clock it said that it was ten o'clock.

Hermione got her trunk and walked down the stairs and out to the car with her trunk wheeling behind her.

Her parents were right behind her, staying quiet the whole time.

When they got to the Kings Cross, Hermione, immediately, got out of the car. She got her trunk and a trolly and said goodbye to her parents, before walking through to platform 9 3/4.

On her way to the train, Hermione bumped into something solid and she went sprawling onto the concrete ground.

A dark shadow hovered over her and Hermione had to shield her eyes from the sun, so she could look up and see who it was.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Great,' She thought. 'Just what i need.'

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Malfoy said scathingly.

All of a sudden, Hermione got a really bad headache, again.

'No! No! No! No! Not again! Not again!' She thought to herself. Then it was over and Hermione looked up at Draco Malfoy with a challenging look.

"From now on, gorgeous, I'll make sure to keep my eyes on you." She said teasingly, with a sexy smirk.

Draco's eyes practically bugged out.

TBC...


	3. The Encounter

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

Chapter Three: The Encounter

'Did mudblood Granger just call me gorgeous?' Draco thought amusingly.

"Well your not that bad either, Granger." He said, looking her up and down, as she stood up.

She smirked, knowing that she could make guys do anything that she wanted them to.

'Hermione's sweet, but she doesn't know how to get a guy wrapped around her little finger like I can. Poor little perfect one.' She thought.

She looked up and down Draco's sculpted body. Good Lord, the boy was fine. His white-blonde hair wasn't slicked back anymore and a few strands were falling in his icey blue-grey eyes. His stormy eyes and gorgeous body made her want him bad.

Draco saw Hermione smirk up at him and was impressed to see that it rivaled his.

Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at him teasingly, like she could get him wrapped around her finger in no time.

'Well, no one has ever had a Malfoy wrapped around their finger, and that's not about to change, now.' He thought with a smirk of his own.

He noticed that her eyes had left his face and were, now, roaming over his body hungrily.

"Like what you see mudblood?" He said teasingly.

Her eyes met his.

"When I'm finished looking, I'll let you know." She said with a heated look.

Draco kept his face neutral, but inside his mind was frantic.

'What does this mudblood think she's doing? She's turning me on with all of these hot looks she keeps giving me. Wait a damn minute! This shouldn't be getting me all hot and bothered for someone as low as she was. No matter how hot she is, I'm not going to let her get to me.' He thought scathingly.

"See ya later, Draco." She said, waving to him as she walked away.

She knew that Draco was staring after her, but she didn't really care. She knew she had left him totally dumbfounded, especially when she had used his first name, instead of the usual Malfoy.

'Well, I may look like that little bookworm, but I'm going to have my fun and not even Hermione will ruin it for me.' She thought to herself.

She saw Ron and Harry handing their trunks to the guy on the train and immediately walked up and gave the man hers.

"Hermione?" Ron said with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Close your mouth, Ron. You don't want a bee to come flying in." Hermione said teasingly.

Ron's mouth immediately snapped shut.

'She looks good with her tight little blue jeans and see through tank top.' Ron thought bashfully.

"Sorry, Hermione, you just look a little...different." He said.

"Well, Ron, its called growing up. I don't want to be known as the know-it-all bookworm anymore." Hermione said glaring up at him.

"C'mon you guys, the train is about to leave." said Harry.

When they were on the train, Harry just sat there and looked out the window thinking about Sirius. He always thought about Sirius and he missed him more than anything in the world.

He wished there was someway for him to see or talk to Sirius in person, again. Sirius had always comforted him in his time of need. Especially, when he didn't think he could take on Voldemort. Sure, he had Ron and Hermione, but it wasn't the same as having his godfather's comfort.

Hermione sat next to Ron, but he was just sitting there looking at a stupid qudditch book.

'Is that all this guy ever does; eat, sleep, and breathe Quidditch?' She thought. 'How annoying is that? Oh, well, I'll just find you someone else, Hermione dearest, because this Quidditch freak doesn't deserve to be loved by you.'

She looked at Harry and saw that he was looking out the window with a sad little puppy dog look.

'He's so stupid, he doesn't even know the first thing about losing someone he loves. Yeah, sure he lost his parents, but he never grew up with them. All he's known or seen of them is what people tell him or from pictures. Now, he's morning for dumb Sirius, he had just met him. He barely knew him. Get over it already. It's not like you had a lot of fond memories of him.'

"I'm going to go get changed." She said with a bored voice.

Harry and Ron didn't even say anything just nodded their heads and got back to whatever it was that they were doing.

'Who cares?' She thought. 'I seriously need to come up with a name for myself, because I don't want to be stuck on the inside of Hermione anymore. I want to have my own name and not something that is looked upon as a know-it-all bookworm.'

She walked down the train hallway, trying to think of a good name for herself that was all hers and had nothing to do with Hermione. She just happened to glance up and through the window of a compartment. There sat Draco Malfoy with two big apes and a pug-faced chick.

'Oooh, now its time to have some fun.' She thought excitedly.

She pulled the compartment door open and everyone inside looked up at her.

When they saw who it was, they all started their little glaring contest. She just rolled her eyes at them.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She said sarcastically. "I know you all can do better than that!"

"Why don't you just go on your merry little way, you little mudblood." replied Pansy, still glaring at her.

"Aww, that hurt, Pugface," She said, feigning hurt. Her voice and eyes turned frosty. "But I don't take orders from a bitch like you."

"How dare you talk to me that way, you filthy little whore." Pansy said angrily.

Hermione looked her up and down disapprovingly.

"Pansy, darling, you're the filthy little whore, of course your outfit only screams skank." She said sweetly. "You can't even pull off the whorish look you were going for."

Draco and his two goons muffled their laughter in their hands.

'Draco looks hot when he laughs.' She thought.

Finally Draco stood up and gave her an amused look.

"You can go, now, Mudblood, because I don't like a lot of filth under my nose for long periods of time." He said.

"The only filth in here, Draco, is all the dirt you Slytherins tracked in here from slithering on the ground like the snakes you are." She said sweetly and left the compartment with Draco and Pansy glaring at her back.

'Score one for me.' She thought with an evil glint in her eye. 'Those two are in for one hell of a ride this year.'

TBC...


	4. Krista Goes To Hogwarts

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey ppls, I'm finally back after the hurricane. (We didn't get hit, but were prepared for it anyway). So now I'm ready to post chapter four and I'm still open to suggestions for the story b/c sometimes I get writers block and I don't want to come up with something that you all wouldn't like. Also, Hermione's other personality is Krista b/c I know someone said that they got confused on which one i'm talking about. Hope this helps.

Chapter Four: Krista Goes To Hogwarts

'I'm glad that stupid train ride is over.' Krista thought, getting off the train. She had finally come up with a name that she thought suited her, so she wouldn't confuse herself with which 'Hermione' she was. 'What a dumb name 'Hermione' is, anyway. Who the hell would name their daughter Hermione anyway?' she thought sourly.

Krista walked down the sidewalk, with Harry and Ron, as they headed to the carriages.

In the distance, she could hear Hagrid calling all of the first years to follow him to the boats.

'What an oaf, he's lucky he could fit his fat rump in a little boat at all.' She thought with disgust.

She let Ron and Harry go up ahead of her, so she could talk to Draco along the way to the carriages.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ferret with the icy glare." She said making sure to brush against Draco's arm as she passed him.

"Well, well, well," He mimicked. "If it isn't the mudblood, with the know-it-all attitude."

Krista hated being called a know-it-all, she didn't mind being called a mudblood, but the 'know-it-all' was really pissing her off.

'No worries, I have a lot of things up my sleeve for Draco Malfoy. Oh, yes, I'm going to make him wish he had never called me a mudblood or a know-it-all. And when I'm done with him he never will again.' She thought menacingly.

She just glared at him and kept right on walking past. He just gave her that big triumphant smirk he usually made when he knew that he had won a round.

Krista walked on to the carriage and got in with Harry and Ron who were already there waiting for her.

They finally got into the Great Hall, and were seated. Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool at the front with a roll of parchemnt in her hands and all the first year students walking in a group behind her.

'This is going to be a long feast.' Krista thought, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood up and the room immediately became silent.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few announcements I would like to make, so everyone listen closely. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all first year students. Also, Mr.Filtch would like me to remind you that no one is allowed out of their dormitories after curfew and no magic is allowed to be performed in the corridors between classes. We also have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Mason."

The man stood up and bowed his head as everyone clapped. He was rather tall, about six-five, with a black mustache and black hair. His eyes were the color of the ocean and lit up with the candlelight when he looked up from bowing his head.

As the clapping died down, the new Professor sat down and Dumbledore had one more thing to say.

"Tuck in." He said, before sitting down. The food immediately appeared on the golden plates.

Everyone started eating and talking about what they had all done over their summer and saying how much they missed each other.

Ron's eyes lit up at the sight of the food and he started piling mashed potatoes and fried chicken onto his plate, while putting big scoops of it into his mouth, before it could make it all the way to his plate.

'Ugh!' Krista thought disgustedly. She had just lost her appetite upon seeing the redheaded weasel stuffing all that food into his mouth at once and chomping on it with his mouth open.

Krista looked over at Harry and something in her felt sorry for him. He was just eating little bites of food at a time and staring off into space.

Awww, he looks so sad and alone.' Krista felt Hermione trying to break free so she could go comfort him, but Krista wasn't having it, no matter how much it gave her a headache.

She decided that she had better get out of there before Hermione started fighting her too much.

She said a good-bye to Harry and Ron, saying that she didn't feel good, and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Not knowing that a certain blonde Slytherin was right on her trail, without being obvious that he was following her.

Krista was on her way to Gryffindor tower, when she heard someone walking up fast behind her.

She stopped and turned around, seeing that it was Draco Malfoy who was following her.

He thought that he was well hidden from her by going into the shadows, but she knew that he was there. She decided to act dumb and kept on walking up to Gryffindor tower, her head held high. All of a sudden an arm wrapped around her waist and swung her around, pushing her up against the wall. She looked up and her eyes met with the icy-blue-eyed Slytherin himself. She giggled, knowing that he was going crazy with wonder as to why she had called him gorgeous on the platform.

"What are you laughing at mudblood." Draco said darkly.

"I don't know, why are you sneaking up on me instead of being at the First of the Year Feast, where your supposed to be." She replied teasingly.

"Last time I checked, Granger, you were supposed to be at the feast, as well." He said tauntingly.

Krista leaned her head back on the wall and tilted her chin up, licking her lips as she stared up into his eyes, daring him to kiss her.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers so bad that she could already taste him on her tongue.

Draco glanced at her lips then forced his eyes back to hers. He stared at her for few silent minutes.

'Is goody-goody Granger actually flirting with me?' He thought with a smirk.

She had changed so much from the last time he had seen her. She no longer had the bushy hair anymore and it was now straight and shiny, going down to the middle of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at him with that new teasing glint they seemed to constantly have, now.

She looked really sexy with her lips twisted into a kissable smirk, but he knew that he shouldn't be here with her. He especially shouldn't be pressing her up against the wall in the intimate position that they were in, right now.

She was a mudblood and lower than scum, but there was something about her that intrigued him so. He didn't know what it was, but he was willing to take the time to find out.

"Granger, are you flirting with me?" He said with a sexy smirk.

"I don't know Draco, am I?" She said rubbing the inside of her leg against the outside of his.

Draco surpressed a groan and looked at her in shock.

'She's is flirting with me! Why would she do that when we've been enemies for six years? What's changed since last year?' He thought, very confused.

"Granger, what are you playing at?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not playing at anything, Draco. Can't a girl flirt with a sexy guy, with no questions asked?" She said laughing.

"I'm supposed to be your worst enemy. So, excuse me for being curious as to why you're flirting with me." He replied pushing his hips a little closer to her.

"Draco, I do believe that you're getting a bit excited over this little conversation we're having." She said rubbing her hips against his tell-tale buldge.

'Damnit what is wrong with her?' He thought, trying to keep his moan from coming out. He didn't want her to think that she was actually turning him on, but he couldn't really hide it with her standing so close to him, especially with her rubbing against him like that.

He backed away from her, desperatly wanting to do anything but that, but not wanting her to know. She looked up at him knowingly and smirked.

"I gotta go, Draco. But, I look foward to having another little chat soon." she said playfully as she deliberately brushed against him with a promising look.

Draco looked after her, watching as she was walking away. He groaned softly at the delicate swing of her hips, watching until she was out of view.

'Damn I need a cold shower.' he thought, walking down to the dungeons.

TBC...


	5. Cold Shower and Screams

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey ppl...I read the HBP and it was really good. I'm not going by that book b/c someone might not have read it yet and wanna read it. I don't wanna be a spoiler, so, I'm gonna do my own sixth year! ENJOY!

Chapter Five: Cold Shower and Screams

After Draco's cold shower, he lay in bed thinking about what had happened between him and Granger in the corridor.

He was really attracted to her, no matter how hard he tried not to be.

He didn't know what had happened to Granger to make her seem so different this year, but he knew that, somehow, she had changed. This wasn't the same Granger that had punched him in third year.

She wasn't as full of hate, as she once was, and she seemed to be calm and in control of every situation. She, also, knew how to hide her emotions really well because, on the train, when she had said that thing about him and his friends glaring at her, she didn't even flinch like she used to. She just looked at them like they were dumb and like they didn't scare her.

Well, she should be scared, because he wasn't going to take her playing around with him, and then finding out that it was just some scheme that she had cooked up to get back at him for calling her 'mudblood' for six years.

Draco lay in his bed thinking about Hermione until midnight when he finally decided that he needed to get some sleep, otherwise he'd look horrible when he woke up the next morning.

'Wait a minute! I never look horrible, so why should I worry about that?' He thought with a smirk, before falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up at six. He was dressed, and on his way out, by the time his roommates had started getting up.

He had dreamt about Hermione Granger. He dreamed about the way she looked when she smiled at him and the way she looked up at him teasingly. Not to mention, the way she had rubbed against him, a lot more than she had the day before. And he dreamed about her chocolate brown eyes opening in horror.

'Wait, why did I dream that she had woken up in horror? Well, no reason to think about that.' He thought, walking into the Great Hall, there were hardly any people sitting at the house tables this early.

Draco helped himself to some toast, eggs, and sausages, while he was waiting for his friends.

When he was almost done eating his first plate of food, Pansy came in along with Crabbe and Goyle.

By then, the Great Hall was filled with people who were eating and chatting with their friends. Pansy sat down beside him, while Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other side of the table along with Blaise.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione walk in, with Potty and Weasel, looking tired. She looked like she hadn't gotton any sleep the night before. He was, also, curious as to why she looked so weirded out.

He stared at her as she was putting food on her plate and watched her very closely. When she was drinking her orange juice, he noticed that she had licked her lips after she had put her juice down. It made Draco instantly hard, just watching her tongue come out of her mouth like that.

Draco looked down and knew that he had made a mistake in letting himself become so arroused, because Pansy had put her hand on his thigh and was running it up and down his leg; each time getting closer to his crotch.

He knew, right then, that Pansy had thought that he had hardened for her. She looked up at him and smiled as she batted her eyelashes at him.

'Does this girl ever give up?' He thought. She never would leave him alone. She thought that he was her boyfriend or something and just touched him without even giving a thought that he might not like her touching him.

When her hand got to the point where she was touching, his now deflated member, Draco glared at her and shoved her hand off of his body angrily. She stared at him with her big puppy dog eyes seeming to ask him 'Why did you do that?'

Just when Draco was about to take a sip of his juice, he heard a loud scream echo across the hall.

He looked up and saw Hermione looking at a letter that an owl had just dropped off. She was staring at it with wide, despair-filled, eyes, with her mouth open in shock.

'What the hell?' He thought, while everyone else had become quiet and was staring at Hermione like they were scared that she was going to make that horrible noise, again.

And she did.

She screamed a long scream, that was part sob. Tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks and her face was red with sadness and anger.

She flew out of her chair and started running full-speed down the middle of the isle, with Potty and both the Weasels on her tail.

Draco wondered what was wrong with her and decided that he would find out soon enough.

TBC...

AN: Sorry that its kinda short, but I really wanted to get this chapter done so that I could move on. I just didn't want ppl to think that I wasn't doing draco and all, b/c i'm not really good with guys POV and plus there is going to be a lot going on with Hermione and Draco that will come up soon enough. Be patient and REVIEW plz...


	6. The Letter and Discoveries

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey peeps...Thanks for all the reviews, you are all great. I have a little help from my friends to see if they like them first before I post the chapters, so i can get a good say so. I'm not big on critcism b/c no one really likes to get critcised on their first story but, surprisingly, I haven't had any and its kinda scary opening up email from reviewers thinking "Yeah, I just know someone is going to say its bad." I think about all the good reviews I have so far and as long as I get them I'll keep going. So here is the sixth chaper of "Hermione's Personalities".

Chapter Six: The Letter and Discoveries

Hermione had walked out of the Common Room with Harry and Ron, that morning, thinking about the day ahead.

She didn't know that she was at Hogwarts, until she had woken up that morning. But she was getting used to waking up everyday and not knowing where she was, or what she had done, or even who she had talked to.

Hermione had walked into the Great Hall, hoping that she would have a good day, and tried to forget about the things that were happening to her at the moment.

She wanted to be with her friends and just be like she always was. However, she knew that she would never be the same again when she started reading the letter the owl had just dropped in her lap.

She reread it hoping against hope that it wasn't true.

_Dear Miss. Hermione Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that your parents have been killed by Death Eaters. The Aurors found your parents laying on the kitchen floor, dead at 9:00p.m., Sunday night at Number 2 Dunston Drive. _

_The Ministry of Magic will be sending you the Last Will and Testament that your parents had made before they died. _

_We are very sorry for your loss and hope that you can be brave through these hard times, since the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_Sincerely, _

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione couldn't believe what she was reading. Tears started forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks and down to the parchment that she was reading.

'No they can't be gone!'

Before she could control herself, she let out a scream of anger and despair.

She knew that people were staring at her, but she didn't care. She was so angry and so hurt that she was deaf to the next scream she made, before running out of the Great Hall, with the letter balled up tightly in her hands.

She ran all the way to the entrance hall, through the front doors of Hogwarts, and down to the lake crying out "NOOOO!" in a strangled voice.

When she got to the lake, she sat down on a rock, putting her hands over the back of her head, and burying her face in her knees, while sobbing hysterically.

She heard two people sit down beside her, but she didn't look up, she felt sad and angry for what had happened to her parents.

When she finally looked up, she saw Harry kneeling in front of her, just watching her, while Ron was at her side pulling her into a hug.

She was so greatful to have Harry and Ron with her, but at the same time, she wanted to be alone and not face anyone at the moment. She didn't wanna talk to anyone or even look at anyone else.

_'Poor little Hermione.'_ came the mocking voice in her head.

She covered her ears, not wanting to listen to anything that the voice had to say to her, because she knew that the voice wasn't sorry for her at all.

_'Hermione, why are you so sad? Your parents didn't even talk to you on the last day that they saw you. They died not loving you. They just sent you off, like you were a freak. They didn't care about you at all and now they are dead. And you have no one else but little ol' me. _

_'Face it, Hermione, they are dead because of you. Its all your fault that they were murdeded. If you didn't go to this crap of a school, then you would be home with your parents and everything would be fine. But noooo, you had to get in good with Harry Potter, knowing that you would have all kinds of problems being his friend. You knew he had a lot of enemies who wanted him dead, but you are too loyal for your on good. Its just gonna get you killed in the end.' _The voice said accusingly.

'Please go away!' She thought desperately. 'Leave me alone! Its not my fault they were killed. All the muggles are at risk now that Voldemort is back and everyone knows that, even you! They loved me a lot and they didn't care that I went to this school. They were happy for me!'

_'They didn't seem to happy with you the last day they saw you. In fact, they were mad at you for something I did, thinking that it was you, sweety pie.'_

Wait a minute, what do you mean "something you did"? Who are you and why are you in my head?' She thought frantically.

_'You're smart, figure it out yourself.'_ replied the voice sarcastically.

Hermione stood up so quickly that she knocked down Harry from where he was sitting in front of her and walked off.

'Hermione, whats wrong?' Ron said sadly.

Hermione turned around, abruptly, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, Ronald Weasley. I just lost my parents and I want to be alone." She said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron gave her the 'pity' look and she hated it. She didn't want their pity, or anyone elses. She just wanted to be alone and figure out what she can do to get rid of the voice in her head that seemed to be trying to break her.

She turned away from Harry and Ron, and started running full-speed up to the castle She didn't stop until she arrived at the library. She could get the answers to what was happening to her here. She just knew it. She was going to figure out what this voice was and she was going to get through all of the things that were happening to her. She was going to do it for herself and for her parents.

She wasn't going to classes today. She usually wanted to go to classes, but at this point, she really didn't care. For once in her life, she had no desire to be in any kind of classroom. Especially knowing that everyone else would just be looking at her and whispering behind her back about what had happened in the Great Hall.

Hermione picked out a book on strange voices and proceeded to read all about strange things that had happened to other people. Specifically, people with her problems.

By the end of the day, she had found what she was looking for.

She wasn't surprised in the least. She had figured that it was something close to this and she had been right. Everything fit with the symptoms she was having; all the blackouts, and the voices, and all the stress, and worry she was suffering.

She ended up falling asleep on the book about her 'problem' that she had been reading.

She didn't hear the library closing, or the person that had come in after hours, either.

TBC...


	7. The Kiss

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey ppls, sorry it's been so long since I last posted, but I've been busy getting ready for school and all. I'm a little disappointed that I haven't had anymore reviews, but hopefully I'll get more if i keep on writing.

Chapter Seven: The Kiss

Hermione woke up, startled, by a ruffling noise. She looked around and saw someone in the shadows staring.

"Who's there?" She said quietly. Then she heard that all too familiar voice.

"Are you scared Granger?" Draco Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy, don't ever do that to me, again!" Hermione said, putting a hand over her heart.

"Awww, the little mudblood was scared." He said darkly as he stalked towards her.

"Stay away from me Malfoy!" Hermione said, nervously backing away from him.

"What's the matter, Hermione? Don't you wanna play anymore? What changed your mind about having that little...'conversation'... that we didn't get to finish yesterday?" He said suggestively, still coming closer to her as she was backing up.

Hermione was confused, she had no idea what happened on her first day back to Hogwarts. Her "split personality" had taken over her at that time.

'What the hell was my "other self" thinking?' She thought frantically. If the person that took over her body, randomly, knew her, then she would know that Draco Malfoy was her enemy. And that she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

_'I know that Hermione, I'm not that stupid. He's hot though, you have to give him that. Just look at him stalking up to you, wanting you. You can see it in those beautiful eyes of his. He want's to play. I wanna come out and play, too, Hermione. I've been cooped up for so long wanting to be free.' _The voice in her head said sweetly.

'Go away, not here, please, not now.' She thought pleading.

_'That little line your feeding me is not going to work with me, Hermione. I just wanna have fun and be free. And I just want to be with whoever I want to without you nagging at me.' _came the voice, again, more annoyed than last time.

'Oh, and you don't nag me at all?' she thought to herself. The voice didn't even answer her and just left her alone to deal with Malfoy.

Draco kept coming at her with his slow walk that was scaring her, thanks to the voice was turning her on as well.

Finally, she was backed up into a wall with Malfoy inches away from her. He put his hands on the wall on either side of her head and leaned in close to her.

Draco could feel Hermione shivering in front of him. He knew that he was scaring her, but he didn't care, he just wanted to play with her and teach her not to walk away from him after working him up and getting him all frustrated.

All of a sudden, her eyes closed. Her whole body tensed for a second before relaxing, as if all her fear was draining from her. When she opened her eyes, it was the confident Hermione Granger that he remembered from the other night. And she looked like she was ready to play.

"Draco Malfoy, you thought you could scare me?" Hermione said teasingly.

"You were scared a minute ago, Granger." He drawled, raising an eyebrow at her sudden change.

"Well, Draco, things change." She said sweetly.

She grabbed his robes and yanked him against her. She ran her hands up his chest, making him gulp at the seductive caress of her hands as they ended up wrapped around his neck.

Even though it was dark, the moonlight was shining on them through the open window and he could see her whole face, from those soft lips all the way to her dark eyes that held more mischief in them than he thought that she could ever possess.

He wanted her so much, and he knew she wanted him, too. He had his doubts, but all of those things flew out of his head the moment her soft lips touched his.

His eyes widened in shock as she started kissing him, but soon lust overuled the shock and he crushed her against the wall with his hips. He took her lower lip between his teeth and suckled there for a moment.

The need to know all of her was a dangerous fire in his blood.

Her flesh tasted sweeter than he'd expected.

She moaned, and her hands moved restlessly from his neck, shoulders, and down his back. He thrust his tongue into her mouth just the tiniest bit, teasing her with the flavor of him. She returned the favor with a tentative thrust of her own.

His appetite whetted, he took her mouth deeply, her opened lips inviting him to do so. She slid one leg up the side of his and her tongue over his teasingly.

He glided his hands down her back, cupping her ass in his hands and pulling her closer to him. She rubbed against him even more, raising her leg higher on his thigh, making it noticeable that her desire was deepening and that she wanted more from him. He smoothly slid his hands from her bottom to her inner thighs, caressing her slowly. She moaned into his mouth and kissed him more passionaltely than before.

He ground his hips into hers, pressing her further into the wall and started kissing her neck. She moved her head to one side, giving him better access.

After a few minutes, Draco stopped kissing her neck and pressed his forhead to hers as they both panted, trying to gain control of their lust.

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before, finally, he couldn't take it anymore and slammed his lips against hers again, kissing her more thoroughly than before. She kissed him back hungrily and just as wildly as he was doing to her.

He couldn't help himself, he knew he should stop, but he didn't want to. He just wanted to keep kissing her with her pressed up tightly against him in the darkened library.

He moved one of his hands up her shirt and cupped her breast, kneading it through her bra. She groaned loudly into his mouth and he smirked into the kiss.

She shoved him away, abruptly. He stood there shocked for a minute, not knowing why she had shoved him away so quickly. It took everything he had not to crush her back to the wall and take her right there.

She started straightening out her clothes, looking around her like she thought somebody was going to come up and catch them.

"Why did you stop?" he growled softly.

"I don't know what came over me." She said nervously.

"Oh, now your shy." He said smirking teasingly.

She moved past him and went to the table, getting all of her stuff, and walked out of the library like nothing had happened between them.

Draco didn't know what her deal was, but he was going to find out why she kept switching from hot to cold, like it was nothing, leaving him there more frustrated than he'd ever been in his whole life.

He kicked a chair out of his way as he realised that she had done it again.

So, much for him teaching her not to walk away after working him up.

He stalked through the halls, scowling, as he headed for the Slytherin Dungeon.

He walked into the Slytherin Common Room, still harder than nails from his earlier encounter with Granger, and he saw something that could make his ache go away.

"Oh Pansy," He drawled, smirking at her look of excitement.

TBC...


	8. Aftermath

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey ppl...did u miss me? Probably not since I haven't gotton any reviews. I went through Hurricane Katrina and I just got my internet service back(finally). I made it alright and it was horrible, but I thought about my story and I've got some ideas.

To the ppl that reviewed my story, thanks alot I really love to hear all your thoughts and suggestions on the story. Okay, enough talking. hehe

Chapter Eight: Aftermath

Hermione walked through the halls of Hogwarts thinking of Draco Malfoy. One minute she had been standing there up against the wall and the next he was kissing her and feeling her up. Everything was so confusing to her.

She didn't know much about this DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) thing. How is it that this girl knows everything I'm doing all the time and I have no idea what she's doing to me? It seems like she came out at the right time. I didn't want to be stuck with Malfoy and she just came out and helped me, making me not be scared any longer.

_'Hermione that was really sweet of you, I really make your pain go away?'_

'Right now my only pain is you giving me a damn headache.' She thought back. '

_'I got a plan for all your little friends, don't worry, little Hermione. I'll get them all back for ignoring you all summer. I'll make them wish they had never been born.'_

'What are you talking about?' She thought. 'Ron and Harry actually didn't contact me over the summer, at all?'

_'No they didn't, they were so busy thinking about themselves that they didn't care what happened to you. They didn't think you were important enough to be in serious danger after the ministry thing.' _

'I suppose you're right.' She said to herself, but the voice didn't come again. It stayed achingly quiet all the rest of the way back to the common room and even when she went to sleep.

Draco woke up the next morning with a smirk on his face. He kept reliving the events in the library with Granger and occasionally would throw few more pleasurable things into the mix.

Draco got out of bed, putting on his school uniform and grabbed his books on his way out the door for breakfast.

He thought about Hermione the whole time during breakfast, and he even managed to ignore Pansy through it's duration, as well (big shocker).

His first class of the day was Double Potions and, to be honest, he never liked potions at all. And he certainly didn't like Snape, either, but he had to keep up appearances. He wasn't really evil like everyone thought he was, he just put up an act to please all the damn adults in his life, especially his father.

Draco sat down in in the back of potions class as the tardy bell was ringing. Snape walked in right after that looking all smug, like he was the best person in the world.

"Today we're going to do the Veritaserum potion, you'll do this potion, then try it on your partner, which I'm going to assign to you for the rest of the year." Snape said smirking.

Draco knew that Snape would try to make the Gryffindor's lives miserable especially the "Golden Trio", but making them miserable would make his own house miserable. So, hopefully he wouldn't get stuck with Weasel or Potter. He couldn't take working with those two gits this year, or any year for that matter. He knew, from the way that Snape was looking at them, that he would try to make them wish they were somewhere else, as he always did. And what better way than to partner them up with their enemy?

Draco hoped that Snape would cut him a break, because he knew that Weasel and Potty weren't exactly his idea of a so called partnership.

Now, Hermione Granger was another story. He didn't mind working with her one little bit.

The thought made him smirk in her direction.

Granger didn't see him smirk, but, from the way she tensed up when he stared at her from behind, he could tell she knew that someone was looking at her.

Snape called out the names of the partners that would be working together for the rest of the year, and to his utter disbelief, he actually got Granger for his partner.

Granger slowly got out of her chair and proceeded to the back of the room to sit in the empty seat next to him. She looked like she wanted to drop through the floor or something, but Draco knew he'd make this little experience, for the year, really last, and hopefully to his liking.

Hermione really didn't want to be Malfoy's partner after what happened last night, she didn't think she could handle it. But she would try and act like nothing ever happened.

She wished she could've sat with Harry or Ron, at least she wouldn't feel like she wanted to melt into the floor with them.

She hadn't talked to Harry and Ron much since they had gotton to school. She really missed them a lot, but that couldn't be helped right now.

As she copied down the notes for the veritaserum potion (truth potion), Malfoy went and got the ingredients.

All of a sudden, she had another throbbing headache; not the kind she usually got, but a little different.

_'Hermione, why do you obsess with Harry and Ron so much? It's obvious they don't want you in their lives anymore! I mean, if you want friends, go make better ones than that!' _

'Go away, Krista!' She thought to herself. 'I need to concentrate on this potion and I can't do that with you giving me a damn headache!'

_'Touchy, Touchy, c'mon, you know Draco is going to ask you a seriously personal question and you're gonna mess up. So why don't you let me come out and teach him a thing or two?' _

'I said go away and leave me alone!' She thought hard to herself.

She was interrupted when Malfoy came back with the potion ingredients.

"Whats wrong with you Granger?" Malfoy said sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing, lets just get this potion going, before we get in trouble for not starting yet." She said, looking around them to see that everyone else had already started.

"Whatever." Malfoy retorted.

When the potion was finally finished, and in a little vial ready to be tested, the bell rang for lunch. They would have to test their potions the next day and Hermione was dreading it, even as she started packing up and heading to lunch.

Malfoy was already at the Slytherin table eating, when Hermione walked in through the big double doors. She looked around for Harry and Ron, spotting them immediately.

She headed towards them, but was stopped in her tracks by a headache

_'Why don't you go sit with someone cool for once in your life?' _Hermione just shook her head and ignored it, still heading for Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys," She said cheerfully. She only got two quick "heys" from her two best friends, before they started talking about Quidditch again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and filled her plate with all her favorite foods. She ate slowly, because she liked to take her time, unlike Ron, who was shoveling down food and talking to Harry at the same time.

Hermione looked up at that moment and saw a pair of silvery-blue eyes looking straight at her. Hermione looked back down at her plate and tried to ignore it, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape from his penetrating gaze.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, heading for the library, since there was another hour left for lunch.

Hermione walked into the uncrowded library and went to the back to her favorite little corner, where no one would find her. It was her little cornor and she had used it for five years. She wasn't planning on finding another one, even with the events of last night still haunting her.

Hermione started scanning the books in the shelves, by "her cornor", and found a book on Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was hoping that Harry would start up on the DADA, again, soon. So, she wanted to read more about it so she could help him plan lessons.

Hermione sat down in the chair she always sat in and started reading the book, finding it interesting.

She was so engrossed in the book, that she didn't hear the soft footsteps coming, until a shadow spread over her.

She looked up and her eyes met with the same brilliant silver-blue eyes that had been watching her while she was in the Great Hall.

"Granger we need to have alittle chat." Malfoy said, smirking at the way she shivered.

"What do you want, now, Malfoy?"

"To do this." The next thing she knew he had pulled her out of her chair, and she was pressed up against him, in an earth shattering kiss that made her go weak in the knees.

TBC...


	9. The Wizarding Cemetary

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey peeps, I only got like 3 reviews for my last chapter but I guess its better than nothing. It helped that some ppl enjoy reading my story.

Chapter Nine: The Wizarding Cemetary

Hermione didn't know what to do, she was freaking out. She just stood there and let him kiss her, like an idiot. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think of something else, and finally she did.

She thought of her parents.

The way they smiled at her, when she got home from Hogwarts, each year.

The way they used to read a story to her before she went to bed.

And the way things had ended with them before she came to Hogwarts.

Hermione finally pushed Malfoy away with all the strength she could muster. He fell onto the floor, flat on his butt.

The look he gave her was a questioning combined with evil look.

Normally, seeing Draco Malfoy, flat on his ass in the library, would have been funny, but, right now, nothing was funny to her.

Hermione picked up her things and walked out of the library, leaving Malfoy still sitting there on his ass.

Hermione went straight to the headmasters office at once. Knowing the password because she was a prefect, she traveled up the stairs quickly not even waiting for the stairs to bring her up there itself.

As she was reaching her hand up to knock on the door Harry came out.

Hermione wondered why he would be in Dumbledore's office, but didn't really care to go into it any further.

"Hermione, what are you doing up here?" Harry asked quickly.

"I came to see Professor Dumbledore." She said stiffly.

"Oh," was all he said.

She walked past him and shut the door, as he was walking back down the stairs to where the gargoyle stoor in front of the doorway.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, staring down at her. It was as if he knew of her reason for being in his office.

A little nervous, she walked up to his desk and looked up at him.

"I assume you are here to talk about what you would like to do about your parents?" He said knowingly.

"Yes sir, I want to put them in a resting place where I can go visit them." She said sadly.

"I see, and where, may I ask, would you want them to be put?" asked Dumbledore.

"I want them to be put some where, close to me, so I can alway be near them." She said nervously.

Dumbledore leaned back in his big chair, looking serious, all of a sudden.

"What is it you want me to do, Miss. Granger?" he asked.

"Professor, I want them to be buried in a Wizarding Cemetary." She said quickly.

As if knowing this was what had she wanted to say, he nodded.

Hermione didn't know what else to say, so she just stood there and waited to see what he had to say.

"I'll do what I can, Miss. Granger, but be warned, there aren't many "Purebloods" who are going to like the fact that muggles are buried in a Wizarding Cemetary." He said with a twinkle in is eye.

"I understand Professor, but the wizarding world is a part of me and I just want another part of me to be here too." She said sadly.

"I see what you mean, Miss.Granger," he said softly.

As if knowing that the conversation was over, they said their goodbyes and Hermione left.

She walked, slowly, through the corridors, on her way to the common room. She looked at her watch and realized dinner was about to begin, so she turned around and ended up bumping into something hard.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be sorry, Granger," came a cool voice.

Hermione looked up and, of course, it had to be Malfoy, of all people.

Man today isn't my day, she thought to herself.

_'Well its not exactly sunshine and daisies in here, Princess!' S_he heard Krista say.

"Granger, why did you run out on me in the library?" he said mockingly.

"I didn't want to be kissed, and I don't want you to touch me, anymore, Malfoy! Leave me alone!" She said flabbergasted.

She stepped around him and ran all the way to the Great Hall, before he could say anything else to her.

He seemed to, sort of, understand that she didn't want to have company, right now.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, sitting alone, so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone else. She ate her dinner slowly, tuning out everything around her. She hated the fact that she might, now, be able to bury her parents in a wizarding cemetary. She didn't want to bury them at all, she wanted them alive.

That night, Hermione was restless; she couldn't go to sleep. She was really tired and all, but sleep failed her altogether. So, she just lay there looking up at the stars. She had magically charmed her ceiling to look like the night sky outside.

Everything in her life was changing so fast, and she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't want things to change, but all she could do was accept what fate had chosen for her.

It was time someone fired 'Fate', and found a replacement, cause the current 'Fate' sucked.

TBC...


	10. The Plan Begins

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: Hey peeps, I got one review. It was enough to boost my spirits, it put a smile on my face. I like it when ppl say good things about stories, it makes the day go from worse to better. Criticism is good too because you know what you want out of a story and you know what they expect.

Chapter Ten: The Plan Begins

Hermione lay in her four poster bed for a long time, just thinking about the things that lay ahead.

She knew that, someday, she was going to have to face Malfoy for the things that Krista did to him.

'Krista teased him and led him on like a wanton little seductress, and now Malfoy is just waiting to get to me, because he thinks I want him now.' Hermione thought. 'Which I don't,...I think.'

Hermione, finally, got out of bed at around five that morning. She took a shower, fixed her hair, put on her school uniform, and had time to put on some lip gloss, before someone started knocking on the door to get in.

She discovered it was Lavender, who needed the bathroom. Why? She didn't know because Lavender never woke up this early, even on days when school was in session.

'Oh well, who cares?' She thought to herself.

_'That was a mean thing to say, princess. You better slow down or you'll start acting like me." _the voice said.

'Go away Krista!' She shouted into her thoughts.

Hermione got a searing headache after she said that.

_'Enough, Hermione! I'm sick and tired of your whiney little woe-is-me-i'm-a-stuck-up-little-prude attitude! I'm coming out, whether you like it or not!' _The voice said, louder than before. The pain was so excruciating that she dropped to her knees.

Finally, Hermione gave up fighting. The pain disappeared and Krista was back.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'm going to have to give you a little present for letting me come out like this." She said outloud.

Krista looked at her watch and saw that it was only six-thirty in the morning.

"Geesh, who gets up this early? Oh right, I do!" She said excitingly.

"Now, on to business. Oh yes, I remember, I got something for that Draco Malfoy". She walked down to breakfast to find the Great Hall virtually empty. 'Oh well, this gives me more time to think.' She thought, as she was sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

By the time Krista was almost done eating, the entire hall was filled with people sitting down to breakfast.

She looked across the room and saw Draco Malfoy just sitting down to eat.

Harry and Ron came soon after him and sat on either side of her. 'Well, this sucks.' She thought disgustedly.

"So, Harry, how are you doing? You putting up with losing Sirius okay?" She asked innocently.

Harry looked at her, as if it was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"No, Hermione, I'm not putting up with it. And could you keep it down? I don't want everyone knowing about Sirius." He said in a whisper.

"Oh right, you don't want everyone to know that Sirius is your godfather!" She said loudly.

Everyone in the hall was quiet after that little information came out.

"Oops," Krista said looking innocent.

Harry slammed out of his chair and stormed out of the hall with Ron following behind him, throwing glares at her as he did.

_'Now look what you did! How could you do that to Harry?" _Hermione practically shouted to her.

"Good god, Hermione, get over it! NO BIG FREAKIN DEAL!" She shouted back.

_"It is a big deal! Harry is my best friend and he's always been there for me."_

Krista ignored Hermione, but it was kind of hard when the bitch was giving her a freakin headache.

Krista glanced over in Draco's direction, only to discover that the git was actually smirking at her.

'Great, now Draco thought that the "Dream Team" was over. I just gave the sucker something to hang over me.' She thought. 'Well, over Hermione, anyway.' She thought throwing a smirk back at him, before finishing her food.

The bell finally rang for the first class of the day, which was DADA. Gryffindors didn't have this class with the Slytherins, because of all the high tensions between the two houses, but instead with the Hufflepuffs.

"This has got to change for my plan to work out all the way," she said quietly.

Fortunately, Krista was really good at wandless magic and didn't have any problems changing the schedules. Little trick she picked up from a book, surprisingly. It made everyone switch places and their schedules say what she wanted it to say. This confused everyone who had already memorized their schedules, but they didn't put up a big fuss.

Krista walked to the front of the class with her perfect Hermione face.

No one would ever guess it was little old Hermione that cast that spell.

Professor Mason stood up as everyone filed in and was seated at the desk they wanted to sit at.

"Where you are seated, now, class, is where you will be sitting for the rest of the school year." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Krista raised her hand, before he could fully get out the rest of his annoucements.

"Yes, Miss... "

"Granger." Krista said evenly.

"Miss Granger, what is your question?"

"I was just wondering, before we are permanantly stuck in these seats, may I choose an open one I like better? I don't want to sit in this seat all year long." She said smiling innocently.

"Well Miss Granger, since you asked so nicely, I guess you can move," he said smiling.

Krista smiled up at him and got up and walked straight to the back of the row to where Draco was sitting.

He looked at her with a smirk. She smirked back and settled down beside him.

"Well class, now that that is done lets get on with the lesson." said Professor Mason.

The lesson was mostly uneventful, Professor Mason just talked to the whole class the whole time.

By the time the bell rang for the next class to start, Krista was totally bored.

She walked quickly to potions. In potions was where her plan would begin.

Krista sat beside Draco, who was already there.

"Granger, are you following me around? Or am I just missing something?" he asked lazily.

"You're definitely missing something, Malfoy," was all she said, before Snape came in, with his usual scowl.

Harry and Ron of course were in potions, they had skipped DADA.

"Today, we're going to try our truth potions out on our partners, to see if they actually work. And to see how low a grade I can give you." He said, glancing in Neville's direction. Neville shrank back in his seat, like a little rat trying to get away from a cat. "Come to my desk and collect the vials with yours and your partners name on it, along with the potion that makes the veritaserum wear off quickly." Snape said sitting behind his desk.

The students got up all at once and started pushing each other out of the way. Harry actually pushed Pansy to the ground, trying to get to his potion first.

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for seriously lacking patience," Snape said harshly.

As soon as everyone was seated and ready, Professor Snape stood up and walked down the isles.

"Who should go first?" he said smirking.

Krista raised her hand instantly. Hey, she had to act like Hermione, otherwise who would think she was Hermione?

"No one? How very disappointing." He said still smirking around the classroom, ignoring Krista's hand.

"Sir, I'd really love to go first," Krista said smoothly.

"Another five points from Gryffindor, for Miss Grangers outburst," He said to the class.

Krista just rolled her eyes and put her hand down, folding her arms across her chest.

'If this asshole thinks that I'm going to shrink back in fear, he has another thing coming.' She thought evilly.

"Well, well, well, it seems that Miss Granger has given up," he said silkly.

"Professor, I raised my hand, when you asked for a volunteer, and you just ignored me. So, why should I continue to raise my hand if you're not going to call on the volunteer that you, yourself, requested?" she said lazily.

Snape scowled at her. "Another five points for your rudeness, Miss Granger." He said smirking again.

"Ya know, you can take as many points away from me as you want, Professor, I really don't care at this point in time. You are inconsiderate and a really bad Professor. You don't really deserve to be a Professor, because you can't get over your grudge against all Gryffindors. What happened, did Gryffindors tease you as a little Slytherin boy?" she said mockingly as she leaned back in her chair.

The rest of the students in class had their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" He shouted.

"Fifty points! One hundred and fifty points!" Krista shouted. "I can go all day, Professor, there are a lot of numbers out there just waiting to be said." Krista said, smiling menacingly.

Snape stared at her for several minutes, in obvious disapproval, but she could tell that he had a touch of respect for her, finally, standing up and not being a goody-two-shoes, for once.

"Miss Granger, you and Malfoy go first," he huffed.

Everyone around was in a quiet shocked state. 'Hermione just yelled at Professor Snape...and won!' was all that everyone was thinking.

Krista could care less what people were thinking because she really wanted to go first.

It wasn't her who was going to take that truth potion, it was Draco, he just didn't know it yet.

TBC...

REVIEW!


	11. The Plan Begins Pt 2

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

Chapter Eleven: The Plan Begins Pt. 2

When it came down to it, Krista started having doubts about her plan to destroy Draco Malfoy. Sure, he did some horrible things, but did she really want to ruin him this way? Hell Yes!

Where were all these doubts coming from? She never had doubts on anything she'd ever done before.

At the front of the classroom, Krista and Draco stood before the professor and Krista handed the vile to Draco. He scowled at her and gave it back. She crossed her arms, so he had no choice but to keep it. Finally with an angry sigh he uncorked the potion and downed the whole thing.

_'Don't do this!' _Hermione shouted at her.

'Go away, Hermione, you're not going to stop me,' she said back calmly.

"Now," said Snape, "Granger will ask you some questions and you will have no choice but to answer them."

Krista rubbed her hands together and smirked wickedly at Draco. He glared at her evil smirk, he may have looked ready to pounce, but inside he was nervous. Granger could ask him any question and he'd have no choice but to answer. And he knew that nine times out of ten that it would be something he'd regret saying.

"What is the deepest desire of your heart?" She asked him calmly.

"To be free," he said through clenched teeth.

"What do you want to be free from?" She said smiling at him knowlingly.

"I want to be free from my father and all these pathetic excuses for people who think You-Know-Who will rule this world." He said more boldly.

Krista came a little closer to him, till she was looking right into his grey eyes. "How do you feel about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" She asked curiously.

"I think that they are very infuriating, but are lucky to have someone like you to be their friend. And I, honestly, think they made a big mistake for walking out on you in the Great Hall, because you are special and they have no idea how much." He said scowling down at her as he told her the unwanted truth.

Krista just smiled up at him innocently.

'I knew he felt something for me,' she thought. 'Just have to know what sort of question to ask.'

"No further questions, Professor." she said smirking at Snape.

Everyone was sort of in a dazed silence as Krista proceeded to walk down the aisle back to her seat.

Snape looked at Malfoy, with disgust written all over his face, like he was actually hurt.

Malfoy sat down beside Krista and put his hand on her knee and sliding it up to her inner thigh, making her gasp out a little.

"This is war, Granger," he said evilly.

Krista put her hand on his leg and moved it up to his inner thigh, making him bite his lip.

"By all means, Malfoy, if it's a war you want, then it's a war you'll get." She said smiling.

The bell rang for the next class.

Krista got her things together and walked out of the dungeons, leaving everyone still staring into space.

_'Krista, what have you done? I can't go up against Malfoy!' _Hermione screamed.

'Keep your skirt on, Hermione dearest, because we are in for a rough ride, you and me. You will need me, and you'll always need me, so, shut your yapping and let me think.'

Hermione, suprisingly, didn't pop up or say anything for the rest of the day.

Harry and Ron were ignoring her, but she really didn't care, because they could go hop on a broom stick and fly into the whomping willow. She didn't need them, and neither did Hermione, she just didn't know it yet. Krista would make Hermione see that being bad is the way to live, and being good is just plain...boring.

At dinner, Krista picked at her food.

Harry and Ron sat beside her, but acted like she didn't exist.

_'Krista please make this better, I have no one else and I need Harry and Ron. Apoligize to them, please!' _Hermione said.

'Why? You have me and thats all you'll ever need.' Krista said quietly.

_'Apoligize to them Krista, if you don't then, at least, tell me why I created you? What is your purpose for existing?' _

Krista, immediately, turned to Harry and Ron who were still eating dinner.

"I'm sorry, you guys, for the way I acted. Harry I'm especially sorry for what I said, and how loud I said it. I didn't mean it. I was just upset and I wanted someone else to be upset, so they knew how I felt at the time." She said in the most Hermione like tone that she could muster, without completely gagging.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Harry looked back at Krista.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting as well Mione. I'm just upset about Sirius." He said sadly.

Krista looked at him with puppy dog eyes like she was going to burst into tears and Harry pulled her into a hug.

_'LET ME OUT KRISTA!' _Hermione shouted.

Krista, instantly, got a headache and pulled quickly away from Harry.

"Mione whats wrong?" He asked. Krista couldn't answer him. She just put her hands on her head and put her face into the table whispering "Go away, I am stronger than you."

In the end, Hermione won and when she looked up she could see the lights. They were so beautiful, Hermione was free of the darkness, for now at least.

Hermione looked around and finally her eyes landed on Harry who was giving her a weird look.

"Oh Harry!" She cried and threw her arms around him in a big bear hug.

Harry was shocked at first but hugged her back.

Finally, when Hermione pulled away, she looked at Ron and did the same thing to him. Ron returned the hug and looked at Harry, over Hermione's shoulder, mouthing "What has gotton into her?" while Harry just shrugged.

"Hermione whats gotton into you?" Ron asked her, when she pulled away.

"I've missed you guys so much," she said back excitingly.

Hermione looked down at her plate, suddenly starving. She dug into her food and ate every bit on her plate, in five minutes. By the time dessert came, Hermione could feel eyes staring a hole into the back of her head. She knew exactly who it was, but acted like she couldn't feel anything.

When dessert was over, Hermione gave one last hug to Harry and Ron and walked up to the Gryffindor common room alone.

Hermione soon discovered that this was a big mistake, because as she was walking a hand shot out of a room and pulled her into it.

She instantly knew it was Draco.

TBC...


	12. Running Away

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Sorry, its been a little while, but I'm back! I've had some major writers block and thats why I've been gone for a little while! I need some ideas, so if you have ideas of your own feel free to express them...

Chapter Twelve: Running Away

Hermione was pulled against a broad chest, she felt him close the door behind her, and he backed her up into the door.

"Let go of me, Malfoy." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" He asked. "You seemed to like being pinned against the wall in the library." He said, licking her cheek.

This action brought her back somewhere, a memory.

Hermione stood still, her eyes wide and wondering. She could remember someone asking her name.

As the memory progressed it seemed like a blank had popped into her head. Hermione couldn't see the memory because she didn't want to. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember it.

While Hermione had been down memory lane, Malfoy's hands had moved into places that they shouldn't.

As soon as she came back to herself and realized this, Hermione put her hands on Malfoy's chest and pushed him as hard as she could. Draco, not expecting this stumbled back just enough for Hermione to turn around, unlock the door and run out.

Draco was furious, as soon as he could catch his balance, he went tearing off, down the hall after her.

He followed the sound of her frantic footsteps, and picked up the pace. When he rounded a corner, he saw her running with everything she had from him.

Draco wasn't going to let her get away from him this time, she always ran away, and he was going to make sure she never did it again.

Hermione ran with everything she had, tears streaming down her face.

The memory, of being asked her name by an unknown voice she didn't know, stirred things in her. She knew it sounded weird, and licking her cheek wasn't asking her name, but being that close to Malfoy made her feel things she didn't want to feel. Bad memories came with this new feeling.

She couldn't find someone else to love, she would lose them. Her parents were already gone and she loved them more than anything else in the entire world.

Hermione didn't know where she was going, she just ran and didn't stop. She noticed, however, that the footsteps behind her had not gone away yet, either.

Hermione was about to turn a corner, when the person behind her grabbed her and halted her in her tracks. Hermione looked up into the face of a very furious, very tired looking, Draco Malfoy.

She was only frozen for an instant, before she started struggling to get away.

Draco wasn't about to let her get away again, so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed for him to put her down.

He found an empty classroom and went in, locking the door, and setting her back on her feet.

Hermione, red faced and furious, started yelling.

"MALFOY! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed angrily.

"Not until you tell me why you are running from me, Granger." His words calm and collected.

Inside, he was furious as hell, but he was going to hear her out. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's never lost their tempers, outside of the family, but he was willing to make an exception.

Draco started walking towards her slowly and she moved back, until she bumped the side of a desk.

Hermione froze, she didn't know what to do. A large part of her, kept wanting to run, but another part of her, Krista perhaps, didn't want to run. She wanted to stay and see what Malfoy wanted from her, yet the other part told her to run and never look back.

"Malfoy, let me out of here or, I swear, I will curse you into oblivion." She said taking out her wand and pointing it at him.

Malfoy smirked and put his finger out, to move the wand down to the side.

Hermione didn't know why she let him do this to her, she seemed to have no control over her actions and let the wand go limp in her hand.

_'Well, he's not going to go away if you stand there and stare, you idiot!' _The, all too familiar, voice said to her.

Draco saw the battle raging in Hermione. He saw the way her eyes turned to fire, then back, to calm, again, in an instant. He knew he had some kind of an effect on her and he wanted to know what kind of effect it was. Even if her emotions weren't always quite clear to him, he could pick up things about her.

She was different, somehow, he knew it from that first day on the platform. She had changed, and the change was from before her parents were murdered.

He wanted to know these things about her; he wanted to know her and, deep down, he really cared about her, in his own little way.

For some reason, he didn't want her to be in pain.

He didn't want to see the tears that were rapidly cascading down her flushed cheeks. He never wanted to see her cry; it made his heart clench.

"Hermione stop crying," he demanded a little too harshly.

Hermione shook her head and covered her face in her hands as she lowered herself onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

She was literally sobbing now, all these emotions were starting to make her heart ache. She didn't want to feel them, she wanted to be numb.

Draco lowered himself to the ground, beside her, a little awkwardly. He had no experience in comforting anyone and he had no clue what to do to comfort the distraught brunette.

Hermione was shaking with her sobs and it didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon.

Draco put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his worried grey eyes, before throwing her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her securely and rubbed her back with one hand.

"Shh, its gonna be alright." He whispered to her.

Hermione let it all go, all the pain she felt with her parents leaving her here, all alone. For the, somewhat, bad memory she experienced when Draco licked her cheek. For having another personality, that she knew nothing about, until recently.

No one could help her, no one understood her, or knew what she was going through.

_'I know what you're going through, Hermione, no one else does, but I do. I was there, I helped you, I made you forget. You can't remember it, because its my memory, its something I'm stuck remembering and you can't. You're being a baby, crying and such.' _

"Leave me alone," she sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

Draco thought Hermione was talking to him and held onto her tighter, he wasn't about to leave her alone.

His anger seeped away every second that went by, how could he be mad at her? She was in serious pain and for some reason he wanted to be there for her.

_'You dummy, you are crying into the shoulder of your enemy! He doesn't care about you at all!' _

"Yes he does," Hermione said.

Draco, now, noticed that Hermione was beginning to talk to herself as she sobbed. He found it strange that she would talk to herself at a time like this.

Her hand was to her head like she was in serious pain, her face was contorted into a grimace.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" He asked softly.

She didn't answer and kept mumbling to herself, her crying had ceased altogether. He heard little words like "leave me alone" and "what do you want from me?" but, otherwise, he didn't know what was wrong.

Hermione fought back against the voice in her head.

She didn't want to be in the dark; she wanted the light, and Draco was the light at the moment.

_'No one cares for you, Hermione, he's just doing this because he wants to get back at you for what you did to him in potions._

"Potions?" She said loud and clear. "What did I do to Draco in potions?"

By now, Draco was really confused, Hermione was really talking to herself, and it wasn't just mumblings anymore.

_'Look at the way he is looking at you, he thinks your crazy.'_

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Hermione yelled, standing up, now. Draco stood up with her and just stared at her for a few moments.

"Don't look at me like that, Malfoy, I am perfectly sane!" She said begining to panic.

Draco continued to look at her without talking.

It was like he was frozen into place, unable to move an inch.

_'Hermione are you going to let him look at you that way? Fight the bastard, take all your rage out on him, you know you want to.'_

"NOOO!" She screamed and turned to run before he could do anything.

"HERMIONE, COME BACK!" She heard quite clearly, but Hermione refused to listen.

She threw open the door and ran away, once again. This time she didn't hear any footsteps following her, so she ran and ran.

She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, shouting the password and falling in through the portrait.

By then, Hermione was really tired, she remembered seeing a couple of faces, but couldn't quite make them out.

Her vision blurred and darkness took its place.

TBC...


	13. The Dream

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Hey peeps...I love the reviews, they are wonderful and a couple of you helped out too; Gave me some really good ideas. Well someone asked if Hermione was dead and, if she was, could Draco die with her...Well, I'm going to say for a fact, that neither Hermione, nor Draco, will die in this fanfic. Maybe someone close will b/c in the sixth book someone dies(not saying who b/c i don't know if anyone has read it yet).

Chapter Thirteen: The Dream

_Hermione felt like she was floating on a cloud. She was sitting in her room, playing with her toys, like a good little girl. She did what her mommy told her to do and that was to sit here and play, she was only 6 years old that day. It was her birthday and her mom had gotton her all the toys she could ever want. _

_Her mother came in the room and watched her daughter play. Hermione was aware of her mother, standing in the doorway, watching her. For, she had excellent hearing for one so young. She, also, understood things other people couldn't. She knew things that no else did. _

_She liked it when her mother watched her play._

_Her mom was the best, she always gave her candy and did things with her that her dad never did. Her mom gave her unconditional love, while her daddy hovered in the background. He didn't care for her a bit, she was his daughter, of course, but he never showed his love for her. _

_She heard him and mommy fighting in their room, every night before bedtime. Not a night went by that they didn't talk about her, about her future, what she should do with her life._

_Her was still standing in the doorway, just watching her play. Finally, Hermone looked up and her eyes met with her mothers identical carmel eyes._

_"Mommy!" Hermione laughed, as if she had just noticed her there. _

_Hermione ran to her mom with arms wide open. _

_Her mom caught her, wrapping her in her arms, and hugged her tighter than ever. She hugged her like she was the most precious thing to her._

_Hermione closed her eyes and let her mothers warmth flow through her. _

_Her mother had this perfect smell to her, like something tropical, that no one could copy. _

_Her shirt was soft and fluffy, like a warm bed just waiting to be laid upon. _

_Her long, wavy, brunette hair softly swished around her face and tickled her neck._

_Her mother was a part of her, that no one could ever replace. _

_No one knew what it felt like to be Hermione. She was different in ways that noone, including herself, could understand. _

_Her mother always told her that "Love was the answer to all the questions." _

_Hermione cuddled closer to her mother, not wanting the feeling of love and comfort to ever go away._

_The next thing Hermione knew, her mom was jerked away from her and shoved backwards through the stained-glass window in her bedroom._

_"MOMMY!" ,screamed Hermione through her tears. "MOMMY COME BACK!" _

Krista's eyes flew open and she jerked upright in the bed she was laying in.

"Hermione, its okay, I'm here." Krista turned and saw Harry sitting on her bed. He pulled Krista into a hug, that lasted longer than her liking.

She pulled away fiercely like she had been burned.

"Hermione, what happened to you back there in the common room?" Harry asked worriedly.

Krista noticed that she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

Hermione musn't ever know what came after that part in the dream, Krista would never allow it. Krista wanted Hermione to never know the things that Krista knew; things from their past.

Krista was not vulnerable like Hermione, she would never be that vulnerable.

Krista heard a noise, as if someone was walking towards the hospital wing, at that very moment. It was, of course, Madam Pomfrey, coming to check on her, now that she was awake. She shooed Harry away from her bed and proceeded to check Krista out using various spells.

Krista looked at the wand, fascinated by its glow, as Madam Pompfrey cast the spells. Krista, of course, knew why she was so drawn to the wand. Her secret, that Hermione would never find out, was hovering too close to the surface, where it shouldn't be.

Krista pushed her memories to the deepest part of herself, where not even Hermione could unleash them.

Krista noticed that this dream had been happening, again and again, since her parents had died. The Grangers weren't her real parents, of course, they weren't Hermione's either. She was adopted when she was six years old.

When her adoptive parents were alive, they never knew that she remembered her real parents, but oh how she did.

Her adoptive parents had decided that due to the nature of her real parents deaths that they wouldn't ever tell her that she had been adopted. They didn't want to have to tell her the truth.

Hermione, of course, had no idea she was adopted, because she had pushed those memories away, leaving them for Krista to pick up after. That was the thing with Hermione, she always got to be happy, while Krista was stuck with her unwanted memories.

She always helped Hermione when she needed her, but did Hermione help her when Krista needed her? No, she didn't, she was always pushing her aside, so that no one would know that she 'existed'.

Krista was quite happy that Hermione felt this way, because no one knew what a bitch she could be. It was their own little secret, that no one would ever know.

After Madam Pomfrey checked Krista out, she let her get dressed and leave.

"Hermione?" Harry said questioningly, as she was walking out of the hospital wing.

Krista forgot that Harry had been waiting for her, not that she cared anyway.

"Harry, I have to get back to the common room." Krista said, in her most Hermione like tone.

"Hermione, do you know what day it is?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I know what day it is, Harry." Krista said, hesitantly.

"Hermione, it's Saturday and its a beautiful day. Come outside with me and we can talk about what happened in the common room." He said hopefully.

Krista was not giving him the satisfaction of knowing why Hermione had suddenly passed out in the common room.

"Harry, where is Ron?" asked Krista

"He is at breakfast, we have been taking turns watching you for two days," he said sheepishly.

"Two days?" squeaked Krista.

"Yeah, you have been out for two days Hermione," Harry said looking at her closely.

"Oh really?" She said hesitating a little. "By any chance, did I ever talking in my sleep?" Krista mumbled.

"You said 'mommy' a few times, but other than that nothing else really. Why, is there something your not telling me, Hermione?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No, no, nothing at all, Harry," Krista said, masking her thoughts by keeping a blank face. "You should really go find Ron, so we can all talk about what happened to me." She said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll just go get him and we'll meet you outside, in a bit." He said, as he was walking away.

Krista didn't answer, she just turned on her heel and walked out of the big double doors that lead out of the castle.

She walked out by the lake and sat down on a rock.

Krista thought about Hermione's dream and hoped that she would never remember that day her niave little self was trying so hard to remember.

"Hermione, don't ever dream about that again, its worthless trash that you don't need to worry about." Krista said outloud.

"What trash are you talking about?" came a silky voice from behind her.

Krista jumped, too caught up in her own thoughts to notice that someone had been walking up behind her. Of course, it had to be Draco Malfoy, the one person she had no desire to talk to, right now.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Krista said, venom dripping from her voice.

"Or what, Granger; you're going to sob on me?" He said laughing.

Krista got as still as the rock she was sitting on.

Krista looked up at Draco Malfoy and glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"You're gonna wish you never said that, Draco Malfoy." Krista said, before she lunged at him.

TBC...

What do you think? Getting interesting? I don't know you tell me! HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON


	14. Fights and Strangers

Hermione's Personalities

By Pottersgurl07

AN: _** I** DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_ Hey ppls...Sorry its been so long since I last updated. I was busy with school, on last minute projects, and such. Right after school I went outta town for a lil while and I just got back! I have lots of surprises in store and lots more twists and turns that will leave you on the edge of your seat! So kick back; revel in my return and have fun!

Chapter Fourteen: Fights and Strangers

Draco didn't have a clue that the little things he had just said to Hermione would make her freak out. He figured that she would just cry and run, like she had been doing.

Oh, but he was so wrong, as he was knocked down, by what felt like a solid wall, collapsing on him.

Hermione was sitting on top of him, clawing and slapping everything she could touch. Draco, winded, at first, let her claw him, out of shock, but then, he grabbed her wrists after a few seconds and pushed them away from his face.

She was aiming right for his eyes, like she wanted to claw them out with her pretty pink nails. Draco laughed at the look of fire in her eyes and proceeded to laugh harder, when she couldn't break away from his death grip.

When she figured out she couldn't get out of his grip, she started kicking and yelling at him; calling him a "bastard" and asking him how he could do this to her, cause she was just a little girl. And through all of this, Draco contintued to laugh at how hard she was trying.

Then, as if she was winded and had no more fight left in her, she went limp on top of him.

Draco loosened his grip, somewhat, and thats all the leverage she needed to smack him, hard, across the face. It took two harsh slaps, before he came back to his senses.

He was livid and rolled on top of her.

He started ripping her clothes and scratching her back. On impulse, Draco punched her. That did it, she went limp under him.

Draco was exhausted and just lay there, on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

He closed his eyes for a second, next thing he knew, she was fighting again and rolling them, so that she was on top, again. This time, however, she had him by the neck, trying to choke him.

He couldn't catch his breath.

He put his hands over Hermione's and clawed at them, trying, desperately, to get her hands off his neck, so he could breathe.

He looked into her eyes, as if begging her to let go.

She just glared at him and tightened her grip.

It was like she was seeing someone else.

Like she was possessed and wanted to kill him for all the evil things he had done.

His vision was starting to get dark and words started flowing out of her mouth that he couldn't hear.

Just when he was about to pass out, he felt Hermione being pulled away from him just enough so that he could wrench himself out of her grasp.

Draco rolled over to his stomach, coughing and trying to take deep gulping breaths of air.

Never had he been so happy to breathe before.

Finally catching his breath, Draco turned over and looked up.

He saw Hermione clawing and scratching Ron and Harry, trying to get out of their grip to get at him.

She had claw marks on her face and hands, along with a bruised eye, that was starting to turn purple, and her clothes were ripped and bloody.

Suddenly, she stopped fighting, as if coming to her senses.

"Be careful, make sure you keep your grip on her. She tricked me, twice, into loosening mine, before she came at me again." Draco said venomously.

He stood up wiping the blood from his nose and his chin.

Hemione looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time, and burst into tears.

She tried to, gently, pull away from Ron and Harry and they let her go, but stood in between her and Draco.

She trembled violently and looked at her hands, which were covered in his blood.

Harry went to her and hugged her fiercely. Ron dropped to his knees in front of her and hugged her middle.

Hermione just stood there with her hands held out, looking at them with tears flowing down her face as she trembled uncontrollably.

A part of Draco wanted to run to her, push Potty and Weasel out of the way, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

So, he took one last look at her and ran back to the castle.

Krista didn't know what came over her, when she lunged at Malfoy. It was like seeing someone else, that she hated more than him. Someone he reminded her, so much, of and she snapped.

Malfoy was strong and held onto her, not letting her go, but his laughter was what did it.

A memory, from deep inside, came up to the surface.

A laugh, so similar to Draco's, that it made her heart clench in fear.

She clawed at him, and when she, finally, had went limp, his grip loosened. As soon as he had relaxed, she began again, catching him by surprise.

Thats when he had started to fight back.

A flash of a memory came into her mind of her trying to get loose. And the resulting laughter as she struggled to get free.

Then, she saw Draco's fist come at her as it punched her right in the eye.

Krista saw stars for a full minute.

As the stars were still orbiting her head, she saw a face over her, telling her that she was worthless, and to be a good little girl and lay still.

That's when she reached out and rolled on top of Draco, again and started to choke him to death.

Her grip was like iron, on his throat.

She looked at him, fire blazing in her, fury-blackened, brown eyes, and proceeded to tighten her grip on his throat.

All she saw, was a smiling face, looking up at her; telling her to go ahead and try to kill him.

Krista tightened her grip even more and he started to turn white.

Somehow, he was still able to make nasty comments to her, telling her she would never be rid of him.

All of a sudden, she was jerked away from him by two pairs of arms.

Krista struggled with all her might.

He was still laughing at her, telling her that she had fought well, but she had still lost.

Thats when his face came into view and she realized that she was fighting with the wrong person. That she had been attacking Draco but seeing another's face.

Hermione came to the surface, like a flash of lightning across her eyes, and Hermione realized that Harry and Ron were holding her and she was struggling to get away.

Why?

She had no idea.

Draco said something, that she didn't quite catch and she looked at him. He looked horrible like he had attacked by a werewolf.

His nose had blood, pouring out of it, and dripping, freely off of his chin.

His clothes were ripped, and his neck looked like one massive purple and black bruise.

He had long, gouging, claw marks all over his face, arms, chest, and neck.

Thats when she realized, that her face hurt and her body felt sore.

Hermione looked at her hands, there was blood all over them, with chunks of skin under her bloody nails.

That's when she broke down completely.

How could Krista do this to her? She was ruining her life and making Hermione look emotionally unstable. Hell, she was starting to feel emotionally unstable.

Hermione was aware of Harry and Ron hugging her, but that didn't stop the trembling.

She looked up from her hands and over Harry's shoulder, catching Malfoy's eye, before he turned around and ran for the castle.

She knew he was confused and concerned, and more than a little bit pissed off. She had seen it in his eyes.

Harry pulled away from the hug first, Ron still hanging on to her waist.

Harry looked at her face and hands. Then, he looked into her eyes, as if asking a question. Hermione looked right back at him, but had no answer, whatsoever.

"Hermione, what happened? What did Malfoy say to you? Did he try to do something to you?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione continued to look at him, it was all a blank.

She had no idea how she had even got here. The last thing she remembered, she had just gotton back to the common room and then everything went black.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

She could only nod her head at him, no words could describe the fact that she really wasn't okay. Ron finally pulled away and looked at her face and hands, as well.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Was all he said, smiling a bit, before quickly turning it back into a frown again.

"I'm alright, you guys," she said calmly. "Malfoy didn't do anything wrong, he just laughed at me cause I tripped on a rock."

Both boys looked at her with a hint of suspicion that they didn't quite believe her, but they let it lie.

"What time is it," she asked softly.

"Well dinner is still going on in the Great Hall." Ron answered.

Hermione nodded and looked around, noticing that it was starting to get dark outside.

"Lets go back up to the castle." She said hesitantly.

Ron and Harry seemed to agree and they both put an arm around her, to support her all the way back up to the castle.

Once they were at the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione gently pulled away and told them that she was going to go up to her room and clean herself up. They both insisted that she go to see Madam Pomfrey, but Hermione had a feeling that she had already been there once and didn't want to go back. She also didn't want Madam Pompfrey to start asking questions that she could not answer.

The walk back up Gryffindor tower was slow.

She took her time as she seemed to feel the sting of each scratch as her sore muscles pulled on the skin with each step.

Finally, she was up in her empty dorm room sitting on her four poster bed.

Hermione just sat there, it was like all the pain had slipped away and she let her mind go over what had happened.

She couldn't figure out how she had got to where she was with Draco.

She didn't know if he had said something unusually cruel, and that was why Krista had jumped him, or if he had actually tried to hurt her.

She had a feeling that it wasn't either one.

Hermione knew that Krista was just as controlled as Hermione was, for the most part, in that area of her life.

She knew that Krista wouldn't have just jumped Draco for no reason. Something had to have triggered it.

After what felt like hours of sitting there, thinking about the "why's" and "what if''s", she finally went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Her face looked horrible, her eye was swollen and bruised, and her cheeks, hands, and arms had raised welts, but no bloody gouges like she had left on Draco.

Her hair was wildly tangled.

Hermione pulled out her wand and fixed up her face with a few choice spells, as well as her hair and clothes.

She wasn't hungry, so, she went to her bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow, Hermione would figure out what had happened between her and Malfoy.

Slowly, Hermione drifted away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Hermione woke with a start.

Looking at her alarm clock, she saw that it was five in the morning.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she got out of bed and put on her school uniform.

Hemione made her way down to the common room and stood in the doorway for a second, just staring into space.

Hermione jumped when she heard light footsteps walking down the staircase of the boys side.

Hermione sat in one of the plush chairs and pretended to fall asleep.

She had no idea why she was doing this, but for some reason, she didn't want to be caught awake this early in the morning.

Hermione relaxed all her muscles and concentrated on making her breathing sound as if she was in a deep sleep.

The footsteps were coming closer and closer every second.

Hermione forced an even breath out finally, just as she heard the footsteps stop by the chair she was sitting in.

Hermione felt a hand touch her face, ever so softly, like they didn't want her to wake at their touch.

Playing like she was dreaming, and not knowing what to expect, she leaned into the hand that was touching her face and a thumb glided over her lips and lingered for what seemed like an eternity before finally pulling away.

Wanting to know who this mysterious stranger was, Hermione pretended to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, but the common room was empty.

'Strange,' she thought to herself.

Hermione knew what she heard and felt, yet no one was here. They couldn't have gotton away without her hearing them, because of the complete silence of the castle.

Draco stood a few feet away from Hermione, looking at her in smug triumph. He knew that look on her face, she was wondering about the footsteps and the mysterious touch.

He knew she had pretended to be asleep, he also knew that she wouldn't peek, for fear that she would be caught.

The reason he knew this, was because, he had just been down here only a moment ago; not nearly enough time for her to fall into a deep sleep, such as the one she was pretending to be in.

He had actually come to check on her.

He had just had a dream about her and it had disturbed him more than he cared to admit.

He had run back to the castle, after Hermione had beat the shit out him, and to his room. Cleaning and healing himself, he had, then, fallen asleep.

The dream started out with the memory of Hermione under him and screaming as she clawed at him earlier that evening. Then, the scream took on a more desperate tone, like the one that she had released upon finding out about her parents death.

He looked into her eyes and the pain and panic seemed to radiate from the carmel depths like solar flares.

He couldn't see anything but her eyes and he couldn't hear anything but her scream. The scream seemed to change slightly after a moment. It became higher pitched and it flucuated; getting louder then softer, then louder again. It was like waves, going back and forth.

Her eyes seemed farther away, like they were across the room, but they were locked with his.

Suddenly, her eyes widened, then closed as a strangled, pain-filled scream tore through the air between them.

Her eyes didn't open again and the scream had evaporated as she had become unconcious.

As he jerked awake, he could have sworn he heard a familiar laugh cutting through the fog as he struggled to clear the remnants of sleep from his brain.

The dream had disturbed him so much that he had to come and check on her. He knew the password for the Gryffindor common room. He was always getting notes from girls in there with the password and their name written on them, hoping he'd come to see them at night.

Silly little girls, they didn't even realize that, even if he could get in, the stairs would turn into a slide the moment he set foot on them.

But he had figured out a way around that, he hoped.

Harry Potter had an invisibility cloak, he had overheard the boys talking about it in the hall one day.

So, here he was, sneaking up to snatch Harry's cloak, hoping that the stairs wouldn't know that he was there if he was invisible.

He still didn't know, but it was worth the try.

When he had come back down, there she was, pretending to be asleep.

He couldn't resist touching that beautiful face, those lush lips that he loved to ravage so much.

He was drawn to her, infatuated with everything about her.

There was something about her this year that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

She had changed from the Hermione he once knew, but yet the change was brilliant and un-nerving.

He would find out all of Hermione Granger's secrets and he would use them to his advantage.

He was so intrigued with her and it drove him crazy to know that she wasn't as intrigued by him.

Well, he'd just have to fix that.

TBC...

Hit that review button!


End file.
